Perfect
by Orokid
Summary: All Hermione wants is the imperfect man she loves when she has the opposite.


**Orokid:**_So, to tell the truth, I had been listening way too much to Taylor Swift's new CD __**Fearless**__, and I had come across a song that I had read about in my mother's People Magazine__Ô__. The title of it was _"The Way I Love You"_, and it talks about how you have Mister Right right in front of you while wishing to have Mister Wrong once again. As I was listening, I couldn't help getting the love triangle of Hermione, Harry and Ron in my head, where Harry and Hermione (my favorite fandom couple) are dating while she's wishing badly that she and Ron (my least favorite cannon couple) were still together._

_So, in the end, this is my try at something that I usually don't write- so, hopefully, this turns out okay._

_Anyway…_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter or the characters themselves. If I did, then the epilogue would not exist and Remus and Tonks would still live. And, since they don't, you know very well that I own zilch._

_Hope you enjoy the fic!!_

**Perfect**

Harry was someone in which she knew was a perfect match for her. He was kind and one of the most pleasant people she had ever had the chance to take to. He was strong and handsome, shy and courteous, and he bought he things whenever she desired it. The dark haired man with brilliant green eyes often gave her compliments, telling her how beautiful she was to him.

To the girls that she called her friends, he was absolutely perfect- the ideal guy for any sensible girl. Oftentimes, they gushed to her about how lucky she was and how she should be the happiest girl on Earth for landing such a catch.

And, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny what they said. He **was **perfect. She **should **be happy.

Be she wasn't.

It felt wrong to feel unhappy about the perfect man, but it wasn't as if she could truly help it. Her single friends reminded her time after time just how jealous they were of her, and she tried her hardest to live up to their words. How could she ever tell them how numb she felt whenever he held her hand, kissed her cheek and called her wonderful?

How could she ever tell Harry how much she missed the things he could never give her?

He never pushed at the line that had been invisibly drawn, always opting to respect her space and to give her time when he felt as though she needed it. He always came to meet her whenever he said he would, if not ahead of the schedule that they had planned. He got along with her family, cooked alongside her mother, offered assistance when he could to her father, and he always received the highest recommendations from them whenever it was just the three members of her family alone. They always said the same thing. He was a perfect future son-in-law, and he would be a good provider and father in the future.

But it wasn't love, no matter how many times she may have wished it was. That was all she really wanted, though she kept that to herself mostly. Whenever she was with him, all she was was comfortable.

Never once had Harry ever made her angry since they had started dating. They never fought in the middle of a rainstorm, only to passionately kiss and make up. She never stayed up past midnight, cursing his name because he's the reason to why she can't fall asleep. With him, she's never been so love that she acts insane, out of character, riding the adrenaline rush.

Because that was the way that she had loved someone else. Not Harry. Not him.

He just wasn't Ron.

The emerald eyed man had never noticed how she smiled without truly meaning to, the happiness of her exterior never once meeting with her honey colored orbs. Then again, that fact didn't seem to hurt her or her heart all that much. He wasn't wild and crazy, frustrating, complicated, intoxicating… He was just the perfect guy.

And that was all he was.

But she wanted the imperfect one, although he had somehow escaped her embrace through her mistake to let him go. All that was her heart had left her, and she knew that he wasn't coming back.

In the end, she knew that perfection was all that she would receive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Orokid: **_So… What did you think? I know that it's a little short, but I was running out of things to write. I've had a year old writer's block that's been bothering the Hell out of me, so… please be kind on that aspect. Other than that, I don't care. Rip me a new one- as long as it's an intelligent critique and not just doing it for fun. Those just aren't cool. _^u^

_Please leave your thoughts and review!!_


End file.
